Problem: Multiply.
Answer: Let's visualize to help us solve. The array shows ${4}$ rows with ${7}$ dots in each row. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ ${4} \times {7} = \underbrace{{7} +{7} + {7} +{7}}_{{4}{\text{ sevens}}} = 28}$ $28}={4}\times{7}$